In recent years, with the achievement of high integration of a semiconductor integrated circuit, and reduction in the power-supply voltage, the deficiency in the operation margin of a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) utilized in a semiconductor integrated circuit becomes a problem. In the MRAM, a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) element having two magnetic layers, and a nonmagnetic layer interposed between these magnetic layers is used as a storage element. The MTJ element stores therein 1-bit data in accordance with whether the magnetization arrangement states of the two magnetic layers are parallel with each other or antiparallel with each other.